nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Lynn Spears
|birthplace=McComb, Mississippi, USA |deathdate= |deathplace= |othername= |occupation= |yearsactive=2002 ─ 2008 |domesticpartner= Casey Aldridge (2007-2010) 1 child |website=http://www.jamielynnspears.com/ }} Jamie Lynn Marie Spears (born 4 April 1991) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for starring in the Nickelodeon television series Zoey 101 and is the sister of Britney Spears and Bryan Spears. Spears, is currently engaged to Casey Aldridge and has a daughter, Maddie Briann Aldridge. Career Jamie Lynn Spears appeared in 2001's Total Britney Live and in a Clorox and Pepsi commercial in 2002. In the same year, she appeared briefly in the movie Crossroads (2002 film), as the younger version of the main character, Lucy, who was played by her older sister. (More at: Jamie Lynn Spears" at Internet Movie Database) For two seasons, Spears was a cast member on the Nickelodeon comedy-variety show: All That. Because it was a variety show she had to play many different characters, including her original character Thelma Stump, an 84-year-old bodyguard who Spears portrayed in her audition for the program. She also did many On-Air Dares (a Nickelodeon version of Fear Factor) skits where she and other All That cast members had to do many "disgusting acts." She eventually left All That to star in Zoey 101. Spears garnered her first starring role as Zoey Brooks in the Emmy Award -nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. When the show debuted in January 2005, it drew a larger number of viewers aged 9-14 than any premiere on the network in the preceding eight years. Spears stars as one of the first girls to pass admissions for a formerly all-boy boarding school, called Pacific Coast Academy. Zoey 101 was nominated for a 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. In 2006, Spears won a Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards blimp for Favorite TV actress. Spears also sings the theme song for the show, which was co-written by Emily Bob and her older sister Britney, entitled "Follow Me." Personal life Spears attended school at Parklane Academy in McComb, Mississippi, where she was a cheerleader and was involved in other sports. She finished her education there by online correspondence and in February 2008, Spears received her GED at Kentwood High School in Kentwood, Louisiana. In March 2008, Jamie Lynn became engaged to Casey Aldridge, the father of her daughter, Maddie Briann The couple did reside in Liberty, Mississippi, until a conflict came up between Casey and Jamie Lynn, causing Jamie Lynn to move back to her mom's mansion called Serenity in Kentwood, Louisiana, which her older sister Britney built when she became famous. Pregnancy On December 18, 2007, OK! magazine reported that 16-year-old Jamie Lynn was 12 weeks pregnant and planned to raise the baby in Louisiana, where the baby can have a "normal life." The announcement of Spears's pregnancy shocked many of her fans, especially fans of her show,Zoey 101 Jamie has stated that the father of her daughter was Casey Aldridge, then 18, her longtime boyfriend from Mississippi Because Spears was two years below the age of consent for the state of California (although Spears is not actually from California or lives there), questions came up regarding their age difference, and whether Aldridge could or would be charged with marring Jamie Lynn.However, The Department of Motor Vehicles of Mississippi confirmed that Aldridge was born on April 29, 1989, making him slightly less than two years older than Spears. In California, it is illegal for an adult to have intercourse with a person under the age of 18, but it is only a misdemeanor if the child is less than three years younger than the adult.However, it is not known where Aldridge had sexual intercourse with Spears: depending on the location, this may or may not have been illegal. Reports surfaced in mid-April that Spears and Aldridge were house-hunting within her homestate of Louisiana. In June 2008 a paparazzi accused of stalking Jamie Lynn and her fiancé, Casey Aldridge, was arrested in Mississippi after the Spears family filed a complaint, saying he wouldn't leave the duo alone. Edwin Merrino, who was released later in the day after posting a $1,096 bond, denied harassing the couple. On June 19, 2008, Spears gave birth to her first child with fiancé Casey Aldridge, a daughter, Maddie Briann Aldridge, who weighed 7 lbs 11 ounces, at 9:30 A.M. CST, at Southwest Mississippi Regional Medical Center in McComb, the same hospital where Spears was born in 1991. She now resides in Kentwood in her mom's mansion with Maddie Briann. Filmography Awards Kids' Choice Awards, USA * 2008 Favorite Television Actress - Nominated * 2007 Favorite Television Actress - Nominated * 2006 Favorite Television Actress - Won * 2004 Favorite Television Actress - Nominated Teen Choice Awards * 2005 Choice TV Breakout Performance-Female - Nominated Young Artist Awards * 2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won * 2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Won * 2005 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series - Nominated Young Hollywood Awards * 2005 One to Watch-Female - Won www.imdb.com/name/nm1086604/awards References External links * Official Website * Category:Live Actress